twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Lo
Lo is a member of the Japanese Coven with his mate, Ayy, and has the ability of Tracking Allurance. He was 23 years old when he was turned into a vampire and was born in Hiroshima, Japan. Biography Early Life Lo was born around the 1500s in Hiroshima in Japan. Since he had no support at home, he was driven to drug trafficking and was well known on the streets. At the age of 14 he ran away and joined a gang that was feared throughout his village. But during a visit to Tokyo, he had run into a rivaling gang and was beaten. He was left for dead in a alley that was known for it's deaths and killings in it. But then Aro had found him and thought that he might be useful. So he changed Lo and took him back to Volterra. He became on of the coven's trackers but was not used much unless it has something to do with the Romanian Coven. Lo soon left to his hometown in Japan. Meeting the Japanese Coven Lo became a nomad that roamed throughout Hiroshima and Tokyo. While in Tokyo, he had killer the gang members who had beaten and left him for dead. One day, while he was hunting he had run into the Japanese Coven. They asked if he would like to join their coven, he declined, but when he saw Ayy, another Japanese vampire, he accepted the offer. After a while, the two became mates. Eclipse During Eclipse, Carlisle Cullen had came to Japan to ask for the coven's help, Lo had strongly urged Anika to decline the plea, even though Anika, Ayy, and a few others stringy disagreed with Lo, they still said no, just in case if the Volturi showed up. Even though the coven, including Ayy, was upset with him, he still thought that it was a good idea. Breaking Dawn During the Volturi Confrontation, Carlisle and Edward Cullen had come to Tokyo to ask for the Japanese Coven's help, Lo thought that if the Volturi had found out that Lo sided with Cullens, then Aro would have Lo and the rest of the coven killed, so he strongly urged the coven to not help them but to make up for the last time they didn't help, they agreed to help. But when they got to the Cullen's home in Forks, Bella Swan had came out with Renesmee, Lo and the others were going to leave at the thought of her being an Immortal Child, but when Edward had explained the situation, so, Ayy was about to walk over to Renesmee when Lo pulled her back, but she calmed him down, telling him that it was okay, and when she said that Renesmee was not an immortal child, the rest of the coven believed the Cullens, except Lo. In Alice's vision, Lo was seen battling Demetri and Renata, he jumped up, kicking the two Volturi in the stomachs, and then taking off there heads. But it never came to that since Aro had believed that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, and they left. After the confrontation, Ayy and Lo stayed to talk with the others, but Lo never really talked to anyone except for Eliasar of the Denali Relationships [[Category:Japanese Coven Category:Males Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Vampires With Special Abilities